Encryption of memory in a device, such as a personal computer, a smart mobile phone, etc., may be used to protect data stored in the memory when the device is operating, lost, stolen, etc. Encryption of the memory may, however, remain vulnerable since the data may be corrupted by an adversary via an initial and/or a repeated memory corruption attack. Moreover, data stored in the memory may become corrupt as a result of normal operation and/or the passage of time. Thus, a processor may execute corrupt data and cause an array of undesirable effects such as, for example, a password login attempt to erroneously succeed, fail, etc., an application to misbehave, crash, etc., the device to misbehave, crash, etc.